Walking Dead: Live Bait
"Live Bait" is the title to the sixth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Uppendahl with a script written by Nichole Beattie based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, November 17th, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the Governor wanders about in a malaise following the fall of Woodbury, until he is taken in by the Chambler family. The Governor begins to feel a sense of value, and senses that the Chamblers may represent a new family for him. Synopsis Cast Starring Also starring Co-starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Live Bait" and "The Walking Dead: Live Bait" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 22nd, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Live Bait"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 12.00 million people upon its initial broadcast. It scored 6.0 in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; The Walking Dead; Season Four. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Caleb Womble, Matthew Negrete, Channing Powell and, Kenneth Requa are all credited during the end-title credits of this episode. * David Morrissey's name is re-inserted back into the main title credits beginning with this episode. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael Uppendahl. It is his only episode from season four of the series. This is Michael's first work in the horror genre. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written by Nichole Beattie. It is the first of three episodes that she writes for season four. She previously wrote "Home". Her next episode is "Claimed". * This is the first appearance of Tara Chambler. She will become a regular character on the series in future episodes. * Allen appears a corpse only in this episode. He was shot in the head by the Governor in "Welcome to the Tombs". This is the final appearance of the character. * This is the first and only appearance of David Chambler. * The character of Shumpert is also known as Bowman, though it is possible that these may in fact be two different characters played by the same actor. This is the final appearance of the character. * This is the first appearance of Lilly Chambler. She appears next in "Dead Weight". * This is the first appearance of Meghan Chambler. She appears next in "Dead Weight". * The Governor assumes the identity of Brian Heriot in this episode. Quotes just want to watch the world burn.]] * The Governor: I've been on the road for a couple of months. * Tara Chambler: By yourself? * The Governor: Yeah. * Tara Chambler: Where did you live before that? * The Governor: I was in a town. * Tara Chambler: Were the monsters there? * The Governor: No, it was safe. Full of good people. * Tara Chambler: What happened? * The Governor: He just... lost it. * Tara Chambler: Who? * The Governor: The man in charge. Barely got out alive. .... * Lilly Chambler: Are you planning on staying in the building? Are you planning on staying, or not? * Tara Chambler: Holy shit with the no talking. * Lilly Chambler: Tara! * Tara Chambler: My sister asked you a question. * The Governor: Just for the night. * Tara Chambler: You see this? This here is a fully loaded standard issue Smith & Weston. I'm Atlanta City police and I have enough artillery in here to kill you every day for the next ten years. You mess with me or my family, and I swear to Christ, I will put you down. Got it? * The Governor: Got it. .... * Meghan Chambler: What happened to your eye? * The Governor: It's gone. * Meghan Chambler: Something happen to you, or were you just born like that? * The Governor: Something happened. * Meghan Chambler: Was that bad to ask? * The Governor: No, tell you what happened to my eye, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. * Meghan Chambler: I promise. Pinky swear, plus cross my heart and hope to die. * The Governor: Well, I'm a pirate. * Meghan Chambler: No way. * The Governor: Yeah, you caught me. What really happened was I was trying to help someone. Someone I loved very much. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Nichole Beattie Category:Michael Uppendahl Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Paul Gadd Category:Jolly Dale Category:Angela Kang Category:Curtis Gwinn Category:Nichole Beattie Category:Seth Hoffman Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Caleb Womble Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Bear McCreary Category:David Morrissey Category:Audrey Marie Anderson Category:Jose Pablo Cantillo Category:Alanna Masterson Category:Meyrick Murphy Category:Danny Vinson Category:Travis Love Category:Daniel Thomas May Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified